


Na nádraží přišlo jaro

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Nádraží
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Smoking
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	1. Pavel Kožín/Radim

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Nejde o čisté RPS, neboť jsou shipovány postavy seriálu Nádraží, ovšem vždy jen ty, které hráli Igor Chmela a Ondřej Sokol.

Na nádraží přišlo jaro.

 

 

Ač to cítil ve vzduchu, především vůně kvetoucího šeříku se nesla celým Šervůdem, tak reportér Pavel Kožín měl trochu jiné starosti. A že jich měl sakra nad hlavu!

 

 

Ráno reportáž v porodnici, kde se jim narodilo dítě. Jak nečekané! Přesto tam se štábem musel. Tedy štábem, ušklíbl se Pavel kysele, když si sedal na lavičku v parku před Hlavním nádražím, kam se ve svém záchvatu vzteku dostal, aniž by věděl jak. Zadíval se zpátky, odkud vyrazil a kde nechal Radima stát i s kamerou, aby spatřil, že jeho štáb, respektive jeho jediný člen, už aparát sbalil a nejspíše odnesl do auta.

 

 

Ještěže tak! Klidně si to u šéfa vyžere, ale už toho měl po krk! Kdo to má vydržet? Jedna stupidní reportáž za druhou a jedna pro lidstvo méně důležitá než druhá. Co je sakra tak strašně zajímavého na tom, že hlavní bezmozky státu (nebo města, to je šumák, všechno stejná pakáž) vyhlásily na nádražích měsíc bezpečnost?

 

 

Pro mě za mě, ať si třeba všichni polámou hnáty, já se kvůli tomu neposeru, skřípal zuby Kožín, nadále sedící na lavičce, ruce měl sepnuty mezi koleny, klouby mu námahou zbělely. Vztek jím nadále lomcoval, ale aspoň už neměl chuť se vrhnout pod kola aut, z toho se stačil vyřvat. Momentálně by nejraději jen někoho praštil nebo do něčeho kopnul, nic vhodného ale v blízkosti neměl, a tak se spokojil alespoň s pokračováním ve svém zuřivém funění.

 

 

Po pár minutách seznal, že se k němu někdo na lavičce připojil. Pavel rozhodně neměl chuť si povídat s nějakým soucitným kolemjdoucím a vylívat si mu srdíčko, a chystal se to tomu vlezlému čmuchalovi vpálit do ksichtu pěkně od plic, když ale zvedl hlavu a zjistil, že se vedle něj rozvaluje jen Radim… Kousavou poznámku si odpustil a smířil se s tím, že mu chce jeho kameraman dělat společnost.

 

 

Tak jako tak to nebyl jeho první ani poslední výbuch vzteku, čili Radim už věděl, co má dělat a jak se chovat, aby Pavla nedráždil ještě víc.

 

 

"Volal jsem šéfovi, že dneska mu hodíme jenom tu porodnici," informoval Radim reportéra, který na něj nadále jen koukal, po chvíli se pak narovnal a opřel o dřevěnou konstrukci lavičky.

 

 

"Řval moc nebo jen trochu?" zeptal se nakonec a zněl sám sobě spíš unaveně než vztekle.

 

 

"Nejdřív hodně, pak míň. Ale vyžehlil jsem ti to u něj, máš tři dny volno."

 

 

"Dík," přikývl Pavel, přičemž docela pociťoval vděčnost. "A cože jde zrovna tobě tak ruku?" zajímalo ho, jelikož to fakt nebylo poprvé, co Radim u šéfa _žehlil_. Ať už nějaké průsery, co se povedlo spískat jim dvěma, nebo nějakému jinému reportérovi, se kterým Radim občas jezdil.

 

 

Pavel prve hleděl před sebe, na ruch před nádražím, když ale druhý muž neodpovídal a pořád se vrtěl, upřel Kožín svůj pohled na něj, načež pozvedl údivem obočí.

 

 

"No, to si děláš prdel."

 

 

"Zásobuju tím celý oddělení," pokrčil Radim rameny, když zamával Pavlovi před očima plastovým pytlíkem očividně plným trávy. "A hlavně šéfa. Bys ho měl vidět, jak je vždycky nadšenej, že mu nesu zásobu na pár týdnů."

 

 

Pavel se nestačil divit. Věděl, že Radim je docela zdatný zahradník v tomhle oboru, ale že to on je tím hlavním dealerem na baráku…

 

 

"Pojď, odevzdáme tu porodnici a sjedem se," zašklebil se na něj Radim, schovávaje sáček do vesty.

 

 

Kožín horko těžko hledal argument proti. Tři dny volna před ním a prodělaný záchvat vzteku udělaly vidinu pořádného uvolnění sakra lákavou, navíc už to bylo dost dlouho, co nic neměl. A chybělo mu to, ne že ne.

 

 

"Řídíš," posvětil Pavel Radimův nápad, postavil se a následoval svého kameramana do vozu. Usadil se na sedadle spolujezdce, kde pak počkal, než Radim odnese reportáž šéfovi, aby se vzápětí usnesli na tom, že se sjedou u Radima doma. Už takhle to tam vypadalo jako v drogovém doupěti a dvě zkouřené trosky navíc tomu nemohly ublížit.

 

 

"Vole, ty tady máš takový bordel," okomentoval Pavel stav Radimova bytu, nicméně přesto vešel, odložil si kabát a bez vyzvání sebou hodil na gauč. Nohou shrnul nepořádek z konferenčního stolku a rozhlédl se. "Máš pivo?"

 

 

Jakmile to Pavel dořekl, na stole se objevily dvě láhve piva, tráva, papírky a čipsy.

 

 

"Sorry, k jídlu nic jiného nemám. Běž si něco koupit do večerky, jestli máš hlad," oznámil mu Radim, když se k němu připojil na gauči a dal se do balení.

 

 

"Nechci jíst, chci se sjet," zamumlal Pavel, přesto čipsy otevřel, následně objevil na zemi otvírák, jenž použil na obě láhve.

 

 

"Když jsi tady byl naposled, tak jsi mi vyžral ledničku, ale pochybuju, že si to pamatuješ," utrousil suše Radim.

 

 

"Kecáš."

 

 

"Nekecám. A měl bys bejt rád, že nic víc nevyvádíš," usadil Pavla a podal mu hotový výrobek. "I když…"

 

 

"Co jako?" převzal si Kožín jointa a natáhl se pro zapalovač. Je fakt, že z poslední podobné akce si pamatoval kulové.

 

 

"Až teda na to vyžírání ledničky se z tebe pak stává dost příjemnej společník," uchechtl se Radim a opřel se, čekaje, až si bude moct taky připálit. "Víš co, ty seš jinak kolosální píča, ale po pár šlucích ses ke mně minule tulil."

 

 

Radimův úsměv se jen rozšířil, když na něj Pavel vyvalil oči.

 

 

"No, nečum tak na mě, já ti nekecám," tlemil se. "Jen počkej, dal jsem ti dneska slabší várku, takže až tě zas budu drbat ve vlasech, tak si to budeš zítra pamatovat."

 

 

"Kurva, co žes dělal?!" rozkašlal se Pavel, jehož ona zpráva zasáhla právě v momentě, kdy si užíval druhý šluk. Když se alespoň trochu uklidnil, téměř s hrůzou v očích zíral na Radima, který se přímo zmrdsky culil. "Co se mi to tady snažíš nakecat?!"

 

 

"Že zatímco na obrazovce jsi profesionál každým coulem, vždycky jako ze škatulky, tak v soukromí seš věčně nasranej kretén, kterej rád hulí, mazlí se se svým kameramanem, a bůhví co ještě víc bys s ním chtěl dělat."

 

 

Pavel už regulérně nechápal, co se děje. Zejména v momentě, kdy na něj Radim rozverně mrknul, a jemu se nestáhnul žaludek nevolí, ale právě naopak měl pocit, že se v něm cosi rozpouští, jakási obranná bariéra.

 

 

"Ale neber si to tak, mi nevadí, že jsi ve skutečnosti přiteplená smažka," chechtal se Radim dál, a dokonce zašel tak daleko, že pocuchal Pavlovi vlasy. Kožín v ten moment měl chuť mu jednu vrazit, smazat mu ten vědoucí úšklebek z ksichtu a vymlátit z něj tyhle žvásty. On přece není… Není! Nemůže… "Klidně si tomu nevěř, ale až se mě znovu budeš pokoušet líbat, tak ti schválně udělám cucflek, abys dostal důkaz těch svejch homosklonů."

 

 

Pavel ještě pár sekund jen hleděl na Radima, načež si vzpomněl, že má v ruce jointa. Potáhl, vyfoukl, a tělem se už začalo šířit to známé uvolnění, jako nějaký nestranný pozorovatel sledoval, jak se jeho vztek mírní, jak se z nevíry a pobouření stává jen slabý odvar toho, co vnímal ještě před chvílí… A pak se znovu zarazil.

 

 

"Počkej, tobě to… nevadí?" zvedl zrak od země a pohlédl na Radima, tvářící ho se už značně uvolněně. Jeho šedé oči se na něj zaměřily, přičemž Pavel měl dojem, že takhle se na něj ještě nikdy nedívaly. Všechno mu to přišlo absurdní, to, co mu tady Radim povídal, z čeho jej obvinil, k čemu se vlastně jeho kameraman sám přiznal… Přesto se ani nepohnul, akorát ostražitě pozoroval, jak se k němu Radim centimetr po centimetru přisunuje.

 

 

Jen mírně ztuhnul, když ve vlasech ucítil dotek, zběsile těkal pohledem mezi Radimovýma očima, načež se mu o rty otřela ty druhá ústa.

 

 

Chtěl ho od sebe odhodit, instinkt mu znovu velel, aby Radimovi dal po hubě, aby od něj odskočil, vynadal mu do buzerantů a zdrhnul… Místo toho se ale jen nechal jemně líbat, druhý muž byl trpělivý, neodrazen Pavlovou pasivitou. Odtáhl se jen pro to, aby mohl potáhnout.

 

 

"Stačí ti to jako odpověď?" zeptal se pak tak lehce, jako by se bavili o průtrži mračen, sužující Žižkov.

 

 

"Přísahej, žes do té trávy nikdy nedal nic, co by… žes mě nikdy…" nemohl se Pavel vyjádřit, sám nevěděl, na co se to vůbec ptá, co chce slyšet, nechápal, že vážně uvažuje zrovna nad něčím takovým, a kdyby se s ním už teď trochu netočila místnost, asi by se třásl jako ratlík vypětím.

 

 

"Jsem dost velký zmrd, přiznávám, ale tohle bych ti nikdy neudělal," odpověděl Radim, snaže se znít upřímně, protože tohle už bylo fakt i na něj moc. "Byls tak klidný, tisknul ses ke mně s takovou důvěrou, že…"

 

 

Pavel už nečekal, až bude druhý muž přísahat, prostě někde sebral tu jistotu, že Radim mluví pravdu, ať už ji měl v očích nebo už jej přesvědčil prve tím, jak jemně a se zájmem jej líbal… Zrovna Radim, do kterého by to neřekl, a líbal tak zrovna jeho, který na něj pár hodin zpátky řval, jako by mohl za všechno svinstvo na světě.

 

 

Nedávalo to smysl, pořád se v něm něco zoufale bránilo, aby to nedělal, ale když jeho ruka vyrazila vpřed, pevně sevřela Radimovu vestu a přitáhla si jejího majitele blíže, podvolil se tomu, co v něm leta dřímalo, co se díky účinkům trávy dralo na povrch, co zároveň s obavami a nezkrotnou zvědavostí toužil učinit. Přitiskl své rty na Radimovy, ty se vzápětí pohnuly proti těm jeho, ve vlasech znovu pocítil přítomnost dlaně.

 

 

V hrudníku se mu usadil pocit, který tam snad ještě nikdy nebyl, který mu dával najevo, že tohle… že teprve tohle je to, co potřeboval. Co je pro něj správné, a ten pocit jej rozechvěl, když ho Radim objal kolem krku, vzal mu jointa z ruky a odložil ho kdoví kam, načež se vyhoupl na pohovku a vlezl si Pavlovi obkročmo na klín.

 

 

Tentokrát si byl Pavel jistý, že tohle si bude druhý den stoprocentně pamatovat…


	2. Vitalij Zabalij/Patrik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash in czech language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Na nádraží přišlo jaro.

 

Patrikovo nejoblíbenější roční období. Všechno kolem kvetlo a hýřilo pestrými barvami. Přímo v budově nádraží to sice neměl šanci pocítit, ale ve svém pokoji si to dokázal vynahradit. Vlastně přímo na nádraží bydlel, respektive dostal přidělenou místnost v sídle společnosti Za hubičku. Dole žil jeho zaměstnavatel, on sám v druhém patře, kde si jeden velký pokoj zařídil přesně podle svého.

 

Různorodé rostliny zabíraly podstatnou část místnosti, zejména pak široký parapet byl jimi zaplněn, prostor pod okny rovněž, méně náročné kvítí pak umístil na kuchyňskou linku a obrovský fíkus ke dveřím.

 

S prvními jarními dny mu srdce při vstupu do pokoje vždy radostně poskočilo a na tváři se mu usadil téměř zasněný úsměv, neboť většina jeho milovaných květin rozkvetla do krásy. Z jejich vůně se mu příjemně točila hlava. Postupně je všechny zkontroloval, dle potřeby zalil či pohnojil, načež zůstal stát uprostřed místnosti a jen se kochal tím, jak se mu podařilo dříve ošklivý a neútulný pokoj proměnit v nádherné místo k žití.

 

Prve měl strach, že si nezvykne, ale nakonec se cítil šťastný. Jeho práce byla dobře placená, nenáročná, a ačkoliv si přál živit se úplně něčím jiným, neměl si nač stěžovat. A jeho zaměstnavatel… Byl někdy trochu neomalený a Patrik věděl, že jsou lidé, kteří z něj mají strach, ovšem k němu se pan Zabalij nikdy nezachoval špatně, nikdy na něj nezvýšil hlas a vlastně byl vůči němu samý úsměv. Samý perfektní, upřímný úsměv, jenž dokonale ladil s těma hnědýma očima, vlídnýma a milýma.

 

Byl si vědom toho, že je to nebezpečný člověk, ale… s nádechem smutku se pousmál, když prsty přejížděl po jasně rudém květu pryšce… ale někde v hloubi duše pociťoval přítomnost jakési zvláštní jistoty, že pro něj má jeho zaměstnavatel slabost. Že je jeho chráněncem, kterému by nikdy neublížil.

 

Museli na okolí působit jako podivná dvojice, myslel si už kolikrát. Možná až hrůzu nahánějící Uzbek vykračující si po perónu v bílém roláku a z módy již dávno vyšlé kožené bundě, a on… jak jej běžně popisovala jeho matka, zženštilý nadšenec do všeho s botanikou společného, jemuž je cokoliv spojené s násilím cizí.

 

A přesto si rozuměli, jako by…

 

"Patrik, što to zděs tak…?"

 

Patrik se otočil ke dveřím, v nichž stál jeho zaměstnavatel, který se jako obvykle neobtěžoval klepat, momentálně zaraženě hledící na to množství kvetoucích rostlin na parapetu.

 

"Ja rozumim," rozlil se po tváři staršího muže úsměv a jeho hnědé oči se zaměřily na Patrika. "Je to va vsjom barákje."

 

"Nevadí vám to, pane Zabalij?" zeptal se Patrik pro jistotu, ačkoliv Uzbek se mu už stačil vecpat do pokoje a evidentně si vůni květin užíval.

 

"Co tě nemá, Patrik," strčil do něj Zabalij dobrácky pěstí, až se váhavě se usmívající Patrik zapotácel. "I já už ti gavaril, što tady, v kvartírje, já pro tibja Vitja."

 

To byla pravda, pan Zabalij si přál, aby jej Patrik oslovoval jménem, když se nacházeli o samotě, jenže díky vykání si dokázal mladší muž udržovat odstup. Netušil, jestli by jinak zvládal to, jak se o něj jeho zaměstnavatel staral, jak mu projevoval náklonnost svým svérázným způsobem, aniž by si k němu nevytvořil ještě pevnější vazbu. Už takhle stačilo, aby se na něj ty hnědé, laskavé oči dívaly, a Patrik nepochyboval o tom, že mu růžoví tváře.

 

"Já něznal, što ty se tak zanimáješ kytkami," přitáhl si Zabalij jednu z dřevěných židlí a usadil se, zatímco nadále mladšího muže obdařoval přátelským úsměvem, pod nímž Patrik doslova tál.

 

"Moc o tom nemluvím," pokrčil Patrik rameny, bloudě pohledem po svých miláčcích. Byl strašně nesvůj už jen z toho, že je Vitalij v jeho pokoji, že se na něj tak zářivě usmívá…

 

"Pačemů? Éto krasívyj kóniček," nechápal Zabalij, vyloženě se na židli rozvalující, jako by to byl nejpohodlnější kus nábytku, na jakém kdy seděl.

 

"Ve škole se mi smáli, když jsem jim řekl, že bych chtěl být květinářem," odpověděl Patrik tiše. Stíny z minulosti sice jeho momentální život už tolik neovlivňovaly, leč že by o školních letech mluvil zrovna rád, to se říct nedalo.

 

Když bylo pár vteřin ticho, Patrik se odhodlal podívat na staršího muže, jenž se rázem postavil, výraz ve tváři zcela jiný než doposud, a nemít v něj Patrik takovou důvěru, dostal by strach.

 

"Patrik, jesli tibje išo někdo budět smát kvůli kytkám i kvůli něčemu inomu, tak mu urvu ruku," pronesl Uzbek hlasem podbarveným na uzdě drženou zlostí, jeho očí, stále sledující Patrika, ale zůstávaly plné vřelých citů i ve chvíli, kdy se vzdálenost mezi nimi razantně zmenšila. "Ty skaží mně, kdyby tibje někdo smál, što ty chatěl byť květináčem, da?"

 

Patrik byl příliš zaujat tím, jak se Vitalij k němu přiblížil a položil mu ruku na rameno, stisk pojednou příjemný, pohled téměř prosebný, jako by na Patrikově odpovědi závisel osud celého světa, než aby vzal nějak na vědomí Uzbekovu záměnu podobných slov. Jen polknul a přikývnul, omámen onou blízkostí, zasažen tím, jak moc jej chtěl Vitalij bránit, chránit…

 

"Sejčás mně pokaží, što vsje zděs očjeň krasívo voní," plácl jej Zabalij po rameni, odstoupil, aby udělal Patrikovi místo, a pozorně sledoval, co mu jeho zaměstnanec o rostlinách povídá.

 

Patrik se zdráhal uvěřit tomu, že Vitalij má vážně zájem o přednášku o nějakých květinách, ale nenechal se pobízet dvakrát. Začal s tím, co se nacházelo na parapetu, zatímco po očku sledoval, co starší muž na to, přičemž překvapeně a nesmírně potěšeně seznal, že se Uzbek minimálně alespoň zdá být zaujat. I když… Patrik se zachvěl s myšlenkou na to, že Zabalij spíše pozoroval jeho samotného než květiny. Přikyvoval, čenichal, jakž takž respektoval osobní prostor, jeho nádherné hnědé oči ale stejně po většinu času setrvávaly na tváři mladšího muže, jenž se nadále mírně červenal a srdce mu tlouklo stále zběsileji.

 

Když zakončili tour po parapetu, Vitalij se usadil zpět na židli, opět ale vyzval Patrika, aby mu něco pověděl o rostlinách, položených na podlaze. Patrik se dovtípil, že se mu nejspíše nechce lozit po kolenou, a tak neotálel, s každou další rostlinou se cítil jistější a jistější navzdory tomu, že při každém pohledu směrem Zabalij byl obdařen úsměvem, jenž odrážel to, co Patrik spatřoval v jeho očích.

 

Znovu se zachvěl, jelikož Vitalijův výraz ve tváři se stal nezaměnitelným, a když se Patrik dostal až ke květináči, který se nacházel sotva pár centimetrů od lesknoucí se boty jeho zaměstnavatele, tělem se mu už šířilo takové horko, že mu líce doslova hořely. Vnímal, jak moc blízko druhý muž je, vyloženě cítil jeho pohled, jak se na něj dolů dívá, přesto se lekl, když se jej ve vlasech dotkla široká ruka.

 

Tykání, netykání, odstup, neodstup… vše, o co se doposud Patrik snažil… bylo mu jasné, že právě teď už na tom vůbec nesešlo. Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle a žaludek se sevřel, když se prsty začaly téměř něžně probírat jeho prameny, Vitalij jej hladil a Patrik jeho kouzlu cele podlehl, spokojeně vydechl, zavřel oči, tváří se opřel o holeň staršího muže a… V tu chvíli si nedovedl představit nic krásnějšího, což platilo až do momentu, kdy mu dlaň z vlasů sklouzla na tvář, prsty pod sjely pod bradu a s citem jej donutily vzhlédnout.

 

Ty hnědé oči… ty emoce v nich… Patrik se v nich toužil utopit. Naprosto vláčně a bez odporu se nechal vytáhnout nahoru, a aniž by přesně věděl jak, najednou se octl sedět v klíně svého zaměstnavatele, s dechem nesmírně zrychleným, srdcem splašeným a city vůči druhému muži sílícími. Váhavě, jako ve zpomaleném filmu zvedl ruku a dotkl se jí Vitalijovy zarostlé tváře, na níž se vzápětí objevil povzbudivý úsměv.

 

"Jsi nadherný, Patrik," pověděl mu tiše Vitalij a Patrikovo srdce se bolestně a nádherně sevřelo, pročež se svíralo i v momentě, kdy se k němu starší muž naklonil a jemně jej políbil.

 

Možná až hrůzu nahánějící Uzbek jemně líbal zženštilého nadšence do všeho s botanikou společného, jemuž je cokoliv spojené s násilím cizí. Byli tak jiní, a přesto si rozuměli, jako by…

 

Jako by k sobě patřili.


	3. Robert/Lumír Cvach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash in czech language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Na nádraží přišlo jaro.

 

A říká se, že s jarem je třeba vymést babu z chalupy, leč Ostrava jako obvykle musí mít něco extra.

 

"Co tady děláš, Roberte?" zeptal se Lumír Cvach, jakmile vešel do kanceláře, v níž se kromě jeho kolegy nacházel i kufr a rozložený gauč.

 

"Manželka mě vyhodila z bytu a nemám, kam jinam bych šel, šéfe," odpověděl okamžitě oslovený muž, sedící na zmíněné pohovce. "A co vy?" sklouznul mu pohled ke kufru, který naopak přinesl jeho nadřízený.

 

"Taky nemám, kam jinam bych šel, Roberte."

 

Oba muži na sebe pár dalších vteřin hleděli, jeden jak druhý zaskočený tím, že se zřejmě z totožných důvodů sešli v jejich kanceláři. Za tím něco bude.

 

"Co se stalo, šéfe?"

 

"No, co by se mělo stát, Roberte, co asi?! Už mě unavovalo žít si poklidný život v krásném bytě v malebných Vítkovicích a zatoužil jsem po dobrodružné dovolené v naší kanceláři. Co se asi mohlo stát?!" rozhodil Cvah rukama, Robert na něj naprosto nevzrušeně hleděl a čekal, jestli se třeba dočká i pravdivé odpovědi. Cvach si povzdechl a podrbal se na hlavě.

 

"Roberte, já sám pořádně nevím."

 

Nechal kufr stát kus od dveří a přesunul se na svou židli, odkud se zadíval na druhého muže, který zíral do země.

 

"Co jsi provedl?" položil nakonec poměrně tiše dotaz, ruce sepnuté na stole.

 

"Taky nevím, šéfe," vzhlédl k němu Robert. "Nasraná už byla po tem, co sem tu donesl ten koberec, že prý, _ty uděláš všecko, abys toho kokota nadřízeného potěšil, co?_ Pak jsem prý furt v noci řval _děcko_ a _dědek_ a vydával zvuky jako nějaké auto, a furt se s ní snažil vyměnit místo v posteli, a aby trubila rychleji… Já nevím, šéfe."

 

"To mi ale řekni, Roberte, proč jsi tohle všechno dělal?" svraštil Lumír obočí, nějak mu to nešlo do hlavy. Robert přeci nebyl žádný blázen, aby takhle v noci vyváděl.

 

"No, a dneska mě vyhodila i s kufrem, že když i v noci furt myslím na prácu, tak ať už tam zůstanu, a prý si mám bydlet s tím kokotem nadřízeným, bo evidentně je pro mě důležitější jak ona, tak nějak mi to řekla," vypadal Robert na tom gauči tak ztraceně a zmateně, že to Lumíra zasáhlo. Vzpomněl si, jak měl kdysi doma pejska, a jak ten se tvářil, když ho kvůli rodičům musel občas vyhodit na dvůr. Taky byl takový zmatený a ztracený. Navíc mu přišlo to, co mu Robert pověděl, dost povědomé.

 

"Ty, Roberte, moje stará mi řekla cosi podobného," informoval svého kolegu, který na něj upřel ty velké hnědé oči plné zmatku. "Nečum tak na mě, i mně to je nějaké divné. Furt to bylo samé, ty jsi v práci, myslíš jenom na prácu, furt jsi jenom na nádraží, a na mňa sereš, ale když jsem se jí to snažil vysvětlit, tak mi vynadala do cypů a vyrazila se mnou dveře."

 

"A co jste jí to řekl, šéfe?"

 

"No, pravdu, co jiného asi, Roberte? Že tě tu nemožu nechat samotného, bo je tu shon a plno lidí, kteří něco potřebují, a že bys to sám nezvládl, a že potřebuješ dozor."

 

"To jste jí řekl dobře, šéfe," souhlasil Robert.

 

"Však já vím, ty potřebuješ furt říkat, co máš dělat a jak to máš dělat, od toho tu jsem," pokračoval dál Lumír, načež se vrátil ještě k situaci, která jej dohnala k tomu, že se oba octli v kanceláři uprostřed noci. "Ale ona to nepochopila, naštvala se ještě víc, a že se sem teda mám přestěhovat a dávat na tebe bacha neustále, když bez sebe nemůžeme existovat. No, chápeš to, Roberte?"

 

Robert to popravdě moc nechápal, ale čím déle seděl a uvažoval nad tím, co se jim přihodilo, tím více se porozumění blížil.

 

"Šéfe…" promluvil, počkal, až se na něj Cvach podívá, teprve poté vyjádřil svou otázku: "Co myslely tím, že bez sebe nemůžeme existovat a že máme bydlet spolu?"

 

"Taky jsem teď nad tím dumal, Roberte, ale já nevím," přiznal Lumír. "Tebe něco napadlo?"

 

"No, možná že spolu máme žít jako manželé pod jednou střechou. Dávalo by to docela smysl, bo nevím, co jiného tím chtěly říct."

 

"A to je možné, Roberte," ukázal Lumír na druhého muže prstem, dokonce se mu tváří mihnul mírný úsměv značící, že je s bystrostí svého kolegy velice spokojen. "No, ale zatím budeme bydlet tady, než seženeme nový byt, bo peněz na rozhazování nemám."

 

"Vám to nevadí, šéfe?"

 

"Samozřejmě, že vadí, Roberte, rád bych měl na kontě miliardu i dvě, ale viděl jsi někdy bohatého výpravčího?"

 

"Neviděl."

 

"No, tak vidíš."

 

Robert to nechal plavat a podobně jako Lumír se smířil s tím, že momentálně spolu bydlí v kanceláři. Gauč byl naštěstí dost velký.

 

"Ty, počkej, ale, jak jsi to myslel? Jako manželé?" vyskočil najednou Cvach ze židle, ruce v bok.

 

"No, jako pod jednou střechou," objasnil mu Robert. "Pusu si dávat nemusíme."

 

"A to bych se na to podíval, Roberte, ty mi nechceš dát pusu? Jak si to představuješ?" hleděl Lumír na sedícího muže, který se ošil, ale oční kontakt nadále udržoval. "V čem je problém?"

 

Robert na druhého muže jen tiše hleděl, načež seznal, že vlastně žádný problém nemá.

 

"Sem myslel, že nebudete chtít," řekl popravdě.

 

"Nesmysl," mávnul Lumír rukou. "Pojď sem, Roberte, a dej mi pusu." Spokojeně pak sledoval, jak Robert poslušně vstává, jde k němu a zastavuje se půl metru od něj. Robert chtěl dát jen druhému muži možnost, aby si to ještě rozmyslel, když ten ale mlčel a jen čekal, přistoupil k Lumírovi co nejblíže to šlo a na pár vteřin jejich rty spojil.

 

"No, vidíš, že to šlo," usmál se pojednou Cvach, což Robertovi udělalo docela radost a usmál se pod fousy taky. Jeho stará už roky takhle na polibek nereagovala, takže to byla příjemná změna.

 

"Můžu spát na kraji?" zeptal se pak.

 

"Musíš, bo jinak by hrozilo, že z toho gauče spadnu," oznámil mu Lumír. "Tak pojď, Roberte, nemůžeme tady jen tak postávat, organizování noclehu počká, musíme vypravit zvláštní vlak do Bohumína, bo se jim tam cosi rozjebalo a za tři hodiny už by mohli začít být nervózní, a já nechcu, aby nám zase šéf vynadal, že děláme jenom bordel."

 

"Ale vždyť jsme si dali jenom pusu, to ještě není na bordel, šéfe," ohradil se Robert, ale poslušně Lumíra následoval ven.

 

"To máš pravdu, Roberte, pusa není žádný bordel, za tu v bordelu nemusíš ani moc platit, na tom prostě bordel nepostavíš, ale zase co my víme o bordelech, o nich ví šéf určitě více než my a- a co deš zas tak daleko ode mě, Roberte?" zvedl údivem Cvach hlas.

 

"Já myslel-," chtěl se Robert bránit, ale jako obvykle příležitost nedostal, když ho Lumír chytil za rukáv bundy a přitáhl blíž k sobě.

 

"Přestaň furt myslet a drž se u mě," požádal druhého muže, z rukávu sjel na jeho dlaň, již vzápětí stiskl ve své a spokojeně pocítil, jak Robert zase sevřel tu jeho, načež vyšli vstříc potemnělému nádraží Ostrava-Svinov, na němž v čase jarním sice květiny nekvetly, leč… možná… možná na něm začalo vzkvétat něco zcela úplně jiného.

 

Něco extra.


End file.
